


April fools!...

by EmAi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, April Fools, Clexa Week 2021, Clexa Week 2021 Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, NB Monty, Neopronouns, Other, Panic Attack, Raven is gonna be in sooooo much trouble, accidental love confession, and as always, lesbians are stronger than god and cannot die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAi/pseuds/EmAi
Summary: Raven pranks Clarke with Monty's help on April fools... and, as always, it doesn't go as planned.CWs: Panic Attack, mentions of past loss of Costia, phone pranks...If I missed any call me out in the comments, be safe xPronoun-ciation~Xey - zey | Xyr - zeer
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	April fools!...

SLAM.

“Monty!”

The student in question jumped up from xyr place on the couch, involuntarily pushing xyr… something… onto the floor.

“The fuck, Rae, ever heard of knocking?” Xey grumbled, rubbing xyr head, the effects of last night hitting worse than usual with the sudden presence of a certain mechanic.

The girl clad in her usual red puffer jacket hovered in the doorway before reaching down with her pencil and gingerly picking up a pair of boxers on the floor and flinging them at xyr… friend.

“Scram.”

Miller with one hand covering himself darted comically past her, grabbing his clothes on his way to the bathroom.

“Eugh.” Monty huffed, xyr head falling back onto the couch, flinching slightly at the pounding that the movement caused. Xey pulled the blanket back over xyr exposed chest, “What do you want, Reyes.”

She quirked an eyebrow, “The same guy twice in a week, are you settling down on me, Green?”

“Fuck off Rae, it’s too early for your- scratch that, it’s always too early for your shit.” Xey mumbled from under xyr cover.

“I need your help.” Raven sounded… sincere, enough to pique xyr curiosity.

“Yeh? You know I’ve got your back Rae, what’s up?”

“Well, the thing is…” Her serious and almost nervous facade melted to an evil grin, “We have an April fools to plan.”

“Eugh!” learning from xyr previous mistake xyr head slowly fell back.

“C'mon Mon! It’s tradition, _trah-dish-onnn!_ ” her whiny voice implored.

“Top draw. The green flash drive.” Xey sighed out.

Eyes still clenched shut, xey listened as the invader moved noisily searching through the desk drawer, “Ah hah!... What… what is it?”

Xey sighed out in a tired voice, “It’s a USB-C drive, just plug it into any modern phone and it will mix up all the contact names on the device…”

“Dude… DUDE! That’s _so_ evil, I love it.”

“Now get the fuck out of my room, perv.”

Xey peeked out from the covers in time to see Raven smirk as she moved past a now-clothed Miller, pursing his lips at the door.

“Thanks, babe! You’re a keeper!” She called out as she left.

“EUGH!”

\--

Clarke snuggled in further to the girl beside her on the couch.

Honestly, she would never have imagined herself willingly watching nature documentaries.

Then again, her attention had predominantly been focused on the person that inspired her artistic drive to be overflowing. The same could be said for the addition of the shades of green that featured in her works. 

The Netflix series had largely been forgotten.

The brunette always got so passionate when talking about animals and nature.

Being a major in wildlife ecology and conservation science Lexa had clearly found her spark for life, which in turn inspired Clarke to no end.

“Did you know a group of raccoons is called a ‘Gaze’?” Her muse questioned, and Clarke allowed her eyes to linger in pools of impassioned green.

“Raccoons have somewhat complex social dynamics, a mother and her kits are called a ‘Nursery’...” The brunette trailed off for a second before blushing slightly.

“Oh? There’s a story there.” Clarke smirked, prodding Lexa’s toned stomach, only to have to swallow down the thoughts that _that_ inspired.

“It’s nothing.” Lexa looked determinedly back at the screen.

And that just wouldn’t do.

She inched her fingers closer along Lexa’s ribs and tutted.

“No, no, nooooo, Claaaaaarke!” The target of her affections whined and pouted. “Uuuh FINE, just please don’t, you know I hate that.”

She did. Well, she was pretty sure Lexa didn’t _actually_ hate it, and seeing the brunette flushed and flustered beneath her was…

Smirking again, Clarke raised an eyebrow, urging Lexa to start her story.

After a huff and an eye roll, she did so.

“In nursery I applied finger paint as warpaint and Anya said I looked like a raccoon. That’s all.” That wasn’t all… Clarke knew the older girls' expressions to a key. 

Others saw Lexa as emotionless and expressionless, but Clarke knew that couldn’t be further from the truth.

Once again she teasingly traced fingers across the other girls' sides, only this time she dipped lower and heard Lexa’s breath catch.

The brunette looked away blushing and Clarke had to bite down her lower lip to keep from smirking.

“Lexaaaa~” She teased.

“I united the classes and led them in a war against Mr. Maunon.”

Clarke gasped in faux disbelief. “You did not.”

Lexa nodded solemnly, only the slightest tilt to her lips giving away her mirth.

“He locked my friends in detention, but mainly his odor was most foul, Clarke, he had to be cleansed. I knew I’d be given detention for it, but the duty to my people came first.”

“What did you do?” Clarke was utterly entranced by the brunette's storytelling.

“To be a good leader, Clarke, you must be able to look your warriors in the eye and tell them ‘Go die for me’. For minutes we lay siege to the staff room until the door was breached, letting us gain control and free my people. It was a joyous day that we threw Mr. Maunon in the pool, no longer would we fear his foul stench... for the rest of that day, at least.”

Clarke lost it near the end of Lexa’s rendition of the events, bursting into uncontrollable giggles.

“You-You're too much Lex, I-”

When she had gained control of her laughter, Clarke glanced up to see Lexa's small and unguarded smile, full of adoration, and found herself falling a little bit further.

“Oi! Lovebirds! Is it PG in there?” Clarke’s roommate called from the hall.

Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes, the moment was successfully broken.

“Yes, Rae…”

The door swung open and Raven slowly entered with a hand covering her eyes, she briefly parted her fingers to sneak a glance at them snuggled on the sofa.

“Gross! I said PG!” slamming her hand back over her face.

“What do you want, Raven?” Lexa spoke blankly, mask firmly back in place.

Raven instantly dropped her joking facade, clearly intimidated by the other brunette.

“Uh, phones dead, can I borrow yours for a minute, Clarke?”

“Sure thing, it’s next to Lexa’s on the side there.”

Raven mumbled thanks, barely looking as she grabbed the phone and slipped outside to make her call.

\--

Lexa held her head in her hands as she flopped down onto her bed.

She was so gay.

Falling for her best friend, what a cliche.

The brunette picked up her phone and scrolled to text her sister, Anya, probably the one person she trusted enough to always bare her soul to.

Anyanya~

10:03 

I think I love her.

\--------------------

Letting her phone fall to the side, she pulled a pillow down to burrow into.

God, it was too much. It had been years since she’d fallen for anyone, but as always when she did it was fast and it was hard. 

Hearing a buzz, she sat up, pushing back against the pillows at the head of the bed before giving her sister her full attention.

Anyanya~

10:05

???

\--------------------

Lexa scoffed, yup, ‘???’ indeed.

Anyanya~

10:05

I know.

10:06

Lex? Who are you talking about?

\--------------------

Lexa frowned. Anya only called her ‘Lex’ when they were having heart-to-hearts.

Anyanya~

10:07

Uh, Professor Pisces…? Clarke, you donkey.

\--------------------

The ‘...’ flashed for a few minutes as Anya typed a reply, causing Lexa’s confusion to further. Anya was never one to second guess her words.

Anyanya~

10:09

Your goldfish??? Lexa, you trash-panda.

\--------------------

Anya hadn’t made a raccoon reference in years… honestly Lexa had thought she’d have forgotten by now.

Something was… wrong.

With no further thought, she hit the dial icon, the call connecting almost instantly.

“Anya? Is everything ok?” Lexa worried.

“Anya? Lex, you’re acting weird, what’s up? I’m so confused.” That. Was not Anya.

“Clarke?!” She choked, pulling back to look at the caller ID. 

Anyanya~...

“What are you doing with my sisters’ phone?” shaking her head in confusion.

“Uh… this is my phone… Lexa are you ok? Your texts have made no sense.”

Lexa froze.

No.

No way… What…?

“Wait…”

\--

Clarke was confused.

Understatement. Lexa was texting Clarke thinking that she was Anya?

“No… Oh, God...” Buzzed through the phone from a distance.

There was a sound of what she presumed was the phone dropping.

Clarke recognised the onset of Lexa panicking, though she couldn’t work out why. She placed the phone against her ear once more and tried to get through to the other girl, all the while pulling her jacket on over her pyjamas and looking for a pair of shoes.

“Lex, babe, can you hear me? I need you to-”

Fish. That fucking dog had taken her shoes again!

“Clarke- I- It wasn’t-” choked Lexa, gasping out each word between 

She was going to kill Raven; Fish was the result of her friend's April fools ‘joke’ a year back that Clarke didn’t have the heart to send back to the pound.

“Hey hey, just focus on my voice.”

Fuck it, slippers it is. She pulled on the fluffy unicorn slippers, grabbed her keychain, and made her way through the door.

Luckily, Lexa’s apartment was on the same side of campus as her halls, so she didn’t have to travel too far in the dark.

The blonde set off at a pace, all the while trying to get Lexa’s breathing back on track.

As Clarke neared the building and selected the spare key Lexa had given her from the mess of keys.

Bursting through the door and into the familiar green walls. The room had come to feel like comfort and safety to her over the last year. With a glance, she quickly took in the situation.

Lexa was huddled down beside her bed, one hand wrapped around her legs and the other clutching her phone to her ear. The brunette was rocking at a fast pace, the sight was painfully familiar to Clarke, who had found her in this state a few times over the last few months.

“Lex, hun, everything's okay, I’m here.”

Clarke settled in front of the brunette, carefully peeling the phone away and placing it to the side.

“Is it me or is it her?”

The first episode had been about Costia. That was the worst by far, she still didn’t know the full story.

The next about Clarke, these attacks had been easier to deal with, simply needing to convince the brunette that she was _here_. Alive and here.

\--

“You.” Lexa choked; it was always Clarke. It had been her for months now.

“Ok, what about me? Three things you can hear, hun.”

She felt her hands being pulled up, one placed on a flushed cheek and the other on a pulsing neck.

The effect was embarrassingly immediate.

“Your voice. Your… tapping. Your breathing. Your breathing.” The repetition naught but a whisper.

“Good.” The relief was clear in Clarke's voice.

“Your skin. Your pulse. Your breath.”

She heard the blonde let out a sigh. Lexa let her head fall back and her eyes fall shut as she took one last deep breath.

“You’re alright, Lex, can I hug you now?”

She hadn’t finished their ritual though, so she looked back to her everything. Into those sky blue-

“Eyes, your eyes, they are so beautiful Clarke, every time I look, I feel like I could get lost in them.” Said eyes widened at the confession, lips falling open in surprise.

“Your lips, every time you smile, I swear the world gets infinitely brighter.” Said lips curled into a shy smile and god Lexa wanted to melt. Or kiss the blush that dusted soft cheeks.

“Your blush, every time I make you blush, I feel like I’m on top of the world.” Said world looked up at her with hope, and Lexa dared to feel that maybe, maybe this _accidental love confession_ wasn’t the end of everything after all.

“Lex.” Breathless.

“May I kiss you?”

In lieu of an answer, the blonde pressed forwards to capture soft lips in a caress with her own.

\--

Raven smirked as Clarke walked back into their apartment frowning at her phone.

“What’s up roomie? Texted Abby for round two?” She cackled.

“What? Rae…” Her younger roommate scowled. “No… Somehow the contact names in Lexa’s phone got mixed up and she accidentally t- … Rae, why have you gone so pale...”

Raven was, in fact, dead.

She had messed with _Heda’s_ phone instead of Clarke’s.

“Hey Allie,” she choked, her phone pinging awake, “When’s the next train to... somewhere really fucking far away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this prompt takes me back to the time my friend pulled this prank on me and I texted my then-girlfriend a valentine's message only… my Mum got it.
> 
> Probably missed this, planned on doing them all but ~life~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks to Ash for giving this a skim read and always being up for chatting fic with me =3
> 
> Side note: do any of y'all have Discord? I feel like one of the few ClexaKru who mains Discord =P HMU @Heda#0001


End file.
